


Allen's Confusion

by DanielleDCampbell1



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adorable Allen, Alma lives, D.Gray-man Hallow, Fluff, Jealous Alma, Jealous Timcanpy, M/M, Polyamory, Uncle Neah, Unrequited Love for poor Link, Yumallen, possessive Kanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleDCampbell1/pseuds/DanielleDCampbell1
Summary: After the unexpected end of the battle between Alma and Kanda things started to get weird and confusing for Allen. Kanda and Alma is acting really weird around him and it's annoying him to no end that he can't figure out why.





	1. Chapter 1

Allen is having a bit of a dilemma. It has been two weeks since they returned to the order. They were still recuperating from the fight between Alma and Kanda. During the fight when Kanda was about to stab him Alma saved him thus snapping Kanda out of his rage educed state.

* * *

_Alma was holding him bridal style and looking at him in shock. Though the same could be said for everyone on the battlefield as they were all speechless and gaping. Allen was dumbfounded. 'Why did Alma do that.' He thought as Alma set him down gently. Allen stiffened as Alma cupped his cheek and smiled before passing out yet again shocking everyone seeing as Alma not only willingly gave in but also forced the akuma cells out of his body seeing as the third exorcists were going back to normal. "W-what the hell just happened," He stuttered dumbfounded looking from the past out Alma in his arms to the shocked Kanda standing 5 feet away._

* * *

After they returned to the order they were immediately brought in for questioning. Alma was carted of the science department and he was stuck there for 3 hours before they took to the holding cells in the basement where he was held for 5 days before the scientists declared him safe physically and mentally. After that he was discharged. Though no one saw for another 2 days seeing as Kanda took away before any of them could protest. Allen concluded that they were making up or so because when he did see them was after those 2 days. They were in the cafeteria with everyone else. It turns out he and Alma got along pretty well. They started of like this:

* * *

_Alma stared in wonder at the amount of food Allen was scarfing down. He wondered where all that food went considering how small and fragile Allen looks. He also distinctly remembered how light Allen felt when he held him bridal style. So naturally he's confused as he continued to stare at Allen in awe at how fast the food was disappearing._

_Allen feeling someone's stare on him stopped eating and looked up and found Alma staring at him awe. "Is something the matter Alma?" Allen asked politely as he smiled. Alma blushed when he realized he was caught staring. "AH! I'm sorry! I was just wondering..." He trailed off blushing looking at all the food in front Allen. Allen blinked realizing what Alma wanted to ask and laughed making Alma flush a darker shade and sputter. "Haha no It's okay Alma. There is really no need to be embarrassed. I'm actually used to people questioning my appetite," Allen laughed shaking his head before continuing," I have to eat this much because of my parasitic innocence. We parasitic type Exorcists have to eat large amounts of because our innocence require a lot of energy."  
_

_Alma listened in wonder and smiled when Allen finished. Allen looked at him and noticed that he seems to be thinking so he deemed the conversation over and was about to continue eating when he heard a loud noise from his right made him jump. He turned towards the noise and his eyes widened in disbelieve._ Kanda _was sitting_ next _to_ him _... "Eh!? Kanda?!" He questioned making the raven turn towards him with an annoyed 'che'. "Are you alright? Do you need something or are you sick?" He placed the back of his hand on Kanda's forehead to make sure he wan't sick. He was panicking in his mind so much that he didn't notice Kanda blush at the contact or that Alma started glaring hatefully at Kanda for sitting next to him and taking away his attention. " Che baka moyashi the other seats are so shut up or cut out your entrails and pin you to a wall with it," Kanda scoffed. Allen's eye twitched. "My name is Allen Ba-Kanda. Are your brain so small that you can't even remember my name properly," He yelled in irritation._

_He was about to continue on ranting about the importance of remembering someone's name when a small tug on his left hand made head snap towards that direction. Upon seeing Alma he smiled sheepishly and apologized but Alma only gigged ad said it was nothing. Allen faintly noticed that Alma never let go of his hand as he asked him for his favorite foods and deserts and so on and before he knew they got along great._

* * *

After that Allen noticed Kanda and Alma acting a little weird around all the time. Kanda is... a little more civil towards him than before in fact the only real fighting they do now a days were either training or their childish brawling that only involves fist fighting and no weapons. Kanda even invited him to meditation. He had to admit it's relaxing. They also have civil conversations every now and then. Allen doesn't know why but he feels really happy about it. He likes that they are somewhat getting along. Although Allen noticed that Kanda is being extra cold to everyone except him. Same goes for Alma. In fact the only people Allen noticed them talking to was Komui, the doctors, Reever, Jerry, Lavi and Lenalee. Even they were cold with them.

Allen frowned then thought of Alma. Alma is literally always with him whether it's training, eating, reading or whatever comes to mind Alma is always with him. He thought it was weird. He also thought the looks he's been getting form Alma and Kanda was extremely weird and he doesn't know he's imagining things but there's always a time when they either get too lose for comfort or they suddenly brush against him in an intimate way. Allen thought of the time in the library when he wanted to get a book from a shelve but it was to high for and suddenly Alma came from behind him and was standing so close to that his back was flush against Alma's front. He went rigid when Alma got the book down and breathed on his neck before giving it him.

Allen frowned and scratched his head as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on with those two. He sighed when he realized he was getting nowhere and decided to get some sleep. He got dressed in his pajamas and got into bed after turning out the light. "Goodnight Tim," He said to his golden golem that situated itself o his pillow next his head.


	2. Chapter 2

He was feeling warm. Really warm... really relaxing too... and comfy. It felt like he was being held in warm embrace. Now Allen knew that thought should have alarmed him but damn he can't remember a time when he felt so content. He hummed happily and snuggled closer to the warmth and it tighten around him. Now that alarmed him. Allen's eyes shot open and saw Alma's sleeping face in front of him. He did the only coming to mind... He screamed. He screamed really loudly and shoved Alma of the bed. In retrospect he has every right to scream like a girl right now so... don't judge. First of all Allen can distinctly remember locking his door. Second of all he was entirely sure his window are closed because of the chill last night. Thirdly he definitely remember there being no person on his bed when he went to sleep last night.

So yeah he has every right to scream like a girl when waking up to Alma of all people (Honestly he kind of expected something like this from Lavi given the guy's natural hobby to prank people but Alma...NO). "W-what are you doing in my room?!" He stuttered backing into the wall. "Ouch! Allen that hurt," Alma pouted. "I'm sorry but you still didn't answer my question," Allen stated watching the blue-haired teen warily. Although It seems that he will never get the answer to his question because just then his door broke down and Kanda stormed in with Mugen looking ready to kill. The raven haired exorcist looked around for any danger but found none and sighed in relief. He turned towards Allen sheathing Mugen and frowned. "Why the hell did you scream like that Moyashi?" He demanded not noticing the glaring Alma on the floor.

"Eh?!"Allen flushed in embarrassment. "I-I-uh. Alma-" Allen stuttered but was cut off by Alma," He woke up and saw me in his room. No big deal." Allen gaped at Alma. "No big deal! You were in my bed and I clearly remember locking my door so how the hell did you even get in?!," Allen yelled in shock. Kanda narrowed his eyes at that sentence before turning to Alma who shrugged. "I was lonely and Allen's is close to mine so picked his lock," He stated nonchalantly. Kanda sighed. Allen gaped at the exchange before deciding that he'd deal with the weirdness later because he is hungry and just wants to be alone for once. So he angrily stomped over to Alma and grabbed him by the back his night shirt with his right hand and Kanda's left arm with his left hand before throwing them out. "I'm to get ready to eat. When I get back I want my door fixed." He bit out looking Kanda during the last sentence," Oh and I want to be alone today so leave me alone." He finished ignoring Alma's protests about him being alone. He turned and went into his joined bathroom to get ready. Once done he stormed past the still stunned Kanda and pouting Alma and went to the dining hall.

* * *

Kanda stared in the direction Allen stormed of to before glancing at the _still_ pouting Alma. He sighed. "You shouldn't have broken into his room like that," He stated rather bluntly. Alma sighed sadly, "I know but I want to be closer to him and I want him love us." Kanda nodded and started on Allen's door with Alma helping. "I know. I do too but braking into his private space like that isn't helping," He pointed out. Alma considered this and nodded. "Yeah I guess your right. So we go slow like you said huh?" He asked making Kanda nod. Alma huffed."But It'll take FOREVERRRRR," He whined. Kanda 'Che'd before rapping his knuckles on Alma's forehead and smiled softly. "I have a feeling it won't be long though. I can tell he's just confused right now. So we should be patient with him understand," Kanda said sternly. Alma nodded and grinned. "Alright then let's get this finished yeah. Don't him more mad at us than he already is," He giggled. The raven just glared at the stupid door but went to work non the less.

* * *

Allen sighed happily. That delicious breakfast was just what he needed after his somewhat disastrous morning. _'I think I'm going to visit Link today,'_ He thought. Oh right your probably thought he was just let go like. Well unfortunately no. Well sort of. Leverrier was hospitalized so he couldn't influence Centrals decision of what to do with me. They decided that since I somehow got Alma to surrender thus giving them one more exorcist and since I didn't show any signs of being the fourteenth they'd let me go but after Link gets out of the hospital (He had 3 bruised ribs and a concussion so he was on bed rest the entire time. He'll be out in 2 days though) he would keep an on for another week and if all goes well he'd let free of charge. Cool right. Allen smiled at the memory of when Komui told him the news. Everyone was really happy.

Allen knocked on the infirmary door and smiled at the nurse that opened the door. "May I visit Howard Link or is he sleeping right now?" He asked politely. The nurse blushed and allowed him in but warned him that Link will need to rest soon again. "Thank you," He said with another smile before hurrying over to Link's side. "Hey Link how do you feel today," He greeted. Link looked up from the book he was reading and sighed. "I'm doing fine Walker. Honestly I don't know why you waist your time visiting me," He stated rather bluntly making Allen frown. "Link you know I see you as friend so obviously I'd be visiting you and plus I know how lonely it gets in the infirmary so I thought I'd keep you company," The silver haired teen said smiling. Link flushed and he sputtered before clearing his throat. "Well I appreciate the sentiment Walker so... Thank you," Link said with cheek making Allen grin and then Allen kept Link company until it was time for him to rest and left. He bid good bye to the nurses and stepped out of the infirmary only to come face to face with a thoroughly confused red head. "Lavi is everything okay?" Allen asked worried. Lavi stared at him for a long moment before shaking his and walking away. "Weird," Allen muttered before shrugging and going to his room.

* * *

Alma looked at the infirmary doors curiously. Allen had just gone in there and hasn't come for a long time. Naturally Alma would be curious and a little worried. Was Allen sick? Was he injured? He didn't look injured. Alma pondered on this and grew more worried when time passed and Allen still didn't come out. In fact now that he thought about it Allen has been going to the Infirmary a lot these past two weeks. "Watcha doing?" Came a voice from beside him making Alma yelp in surprise and glower at the person. He sighed. Oh it's only Lavi. "I'm just wondering... Allen went into the infirmary and hasn't come out since. I'm a little worried," Alma confessed. Lavi blinked and laughed. Alma pouted. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with Allen. He's just visiting Link to keep him company,"Lavi told him. He frowned. "Who's Link?" He asked curiously. "Well you could call him Allen's personal stalker," Lavi giggled. Alma on the other hand was fuming. _'Allen belongs to me and Yuu. That Link guy will_ _pay'._ With that thought in mind Alma stalked off leaving behind a thoroughly confused rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neah makes an appearance. Allen is frustrated and Lavi is terrified

**Chapter 3 :**

* * *

Alma stormed down the hall in rage making every finder scramble towards the out the way. _'Who does that guy think he is'_ He thought. _'Stalking_ our _Allen,'_ Alma huffed and took a left turn. _'Allen belongs to_ _us,'_ He pouted. He stopped then turned to the door on his right and knocked sulkily. _'I mean there's no way Allen would ever like_ him _right?'_

The abrupt opening of the door startled him out of his depressing thoughts. He looked up at Yuu and frowned sadly. Kanda looked at him for a second before sighing and gathered the sulking teen in his arms. Alma sighed and snuggled into him. "Yuu... Do you think there's a possibility that Allen might like _Link?_ " Alma spat out Link's name with disdain. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Impossible"

He pulled Alma into his room and closed the door. Alma twitched at his simple answer. "But He's been visiting him in the infirmary every day," He sniffed. The other exorcist snorted making Alma glare at him. "Yuu this is serious!" He whined at him. Kanda sighed. "Relax. Moyashi visits every one of his friends when they are injured and hospitalized. He's just that nice.." He shrugged. Alma perked up and grinned at him. "Sooooo... He's still ours?" He asked possessively. The other smirked.

"Of course"

* * *

Allen sighed. After visiting Link, keeping him company and later helping the science department he decided to reside in the library so he could think without any interruptions. _'Hm okay is it normal for friends to be_ that _close?'_ Allen questioned absentmindedly thinking back to all the many... _MANY_ times Alma and Kanda plastered themselves to his side every since they got back. _'Maybe because I saw their memories... they see me as.. family of sorts or something and now their over protective...'_ Allen frowned pulling at Tim's face in frustration.

 _ **'Pfft it's defintely**_ **something _just not what you think it is kid'_** an amused voice rang out startling Allen into dropping Tim. In retaliation the golem rammed into Allen's forehead. "OW!Tiiiiimmm!" He whined. Tim only flew to the top of the bookcase and stuck his tong out. "Okay who's there?" Allen grumbled nursing his throbbing forehead. He's sure there's a red mark. ** _'Oooohhh ouch. Alright well first of all I'm in your head and SECOND before you jumps to redicilous conclusions.._** ** _'_** Allen heard an exasperated sigh and twitched in irritation. "Out with it," He bit out impatiently making Timcanpy flutter his wings in confusion.

 ** _'Alright alright relax will you. My name as you should know is Neah D. Campbell also known as the fourteenth and your uncle(although I'll explain how I'm your uncle later in case you don't know) and before you get the wrong idea..._** **again... _I'm not going to try and take over you anymore. I've decided that I want to be apart of my adorable nephew's life and lend him my power should he need it of course.'_ ** Neah swooned.

Allen suddenly got the image of a man looking scarily a like to Tyki Mikk wearing a long brown coat holding his hands in front of him with stars in eyes. Allen shivered. 'Okay. Nice to meet you and thank you.. I guess...' He trailed of awkwardly not knowing how to respond to that declaration. He started suddenly realizing something.'Wait! You know why they've been acting so weird lately! Tell me please!' He begged.

 ** _'Aww sorry but I feel like you should figure this one out yourself'_** Neah teased. Allen slumped.

"Damn it!"

* * *

_'Do I wanna know what's up with_ him...' Lavi sweatdropped as he watched Allen slump and cursed. He quickly changed his mind when he saw the dark aura and turned around hightailing it out of there. He didn't care if gramps punished him leaving his work undone... Black Allen was much more terrifying. He shivered.

_'I feel sorry for the poor sap who made him angry...I hope it wasn't me...shit maybe I should hide just in case'_

* * *

Neah shivered within Allen's mindscape. "Allen dear-ACK!"Neah yelped as the ground split next to him and scrambled away before he could fall in... "Please calm down!" He begged. **_'Then tell me!_** ** _'_** Allen yelled at him in his mind. Neah shrieked as as lightning nearly hit him. "Are you trying to kill me!" He yelled. Suddenly everything stopped and the scene changed to a desert. _**'You... Neah... your already dead...'**_ Allen deadpanned. Neah pouted. "No need to rub it in my face," He grumbled. He heard Allen sigh. His eye twitched. "How about we compromise. I will tell you tomorrow if you still can't figure it BUT you have to at least try AND try to pay close attention to their actions," Neah negotiated seriously. 'Please say yes. Please say yes,' He cried inwardly not wanting another attack on him.

Outside of his mindscape Allen thought about what he said and sighed. _'Hmm alright fine... I'll try,'_ He thought to Neah. Now all he had to do is wait till dinner. His eye twitched when an image of the brown haired man dancing. Or he could go find them now and observe them. He sat for a little while but the image of Neah dancing was disturbing him too much for him to get any peace of mind so he steeled himself and went to find the two reasons for his confusion.

Meanwhile up on the bookself the forgotten Timcanpy fluttered unhappily in bewilderment before setting of after his master. He wondered why his master was having so many mood swings lately and forgetting him. His teeth flashed in frustration.

* * *

"Alright Link you cleared now," The Matron said to the blond while removing the bandages. Link nodded in thanks. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't take it easy," She continued sternly. "I know. I promise not to push myself," He responded seriously accepting the pain medication she handed to him. He stood up and dressed himself in his uniform. _'I'm coming my Allen,'_ He tought fondly

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright 3rd chapter is done. Sorry for it being so short... I've been a bit busy but I got it done. Yay!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. Constructive critisim is welcomed with open arms... Always! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> This book is mine. I have posted this book and 'Stupid Komui' on Fanfiction.net and wattpad.  
> Disclaimer seeing as everyone does this :)  
> D.Gray Man does not belong to me because if it did then Leverrier would be dead and Allen and Kanda would be together.


End file.
